


Spin My Head Right Round

by Nabielka



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: Sebastian is introduced to Kurt’s Céline Dion medley.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Spin My Head Right Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/gifts).



“ – that hot in uniform, but in that video… I mean it, watch it! You’ll see.”

Sebastian’s ears pricked up. It would not have taken much to distract him from the homework, but if there was one topic that was always certain to draw his attention, it was the potential of a hot boy. Being new to Dalton, he held still the certainty that there were many more to be discovered and while he had already found that some of the friends he was making had no taste at all – honestly, the next time Trent pointed someone out, he wasn’t even going to turn around – these particular Warblers he had not yet made up his mind about. 

Jack caught his enquiring glance and, with the same easy acceptance Sebastian had come to find among the Warblers as a whole, waved his phone with a smile. “Kurt Hummel. He was here last year; I don’t know if you’ve met – ”

 _Really?_ As if Trent hadn’t been bad enough.

“ – No, don’t make that face! Come watch!”

At the very least it would give him one more thing to tease Kurt about. Sebastian considered it worthwhile to seize every opportunity, though Kurt gave him plenty of openings of his own accord. Still, he duly made his way over and, leaning over Jack’s shoulder, saw a thumbnail with a row of figures in red and a title proclaiming it to be the winners of the cheerleading Nationals two years before. “This is what you spend your time watching?” What even was the _point_ of cheerleaders? 

Jack rolled his eyes; his thumb hit the screen. 

The video panned through rows of girls flipping, their short skirts flying. The music was recognisable enough, if not really Sebastian’s choice. Admittedly the singer was good: if he’d been a Warbler, he would have had Sebastian’s vote for a spotlight, if not even a full solo. More than that, it was in French, which was now enough to tug at Sebastian's heart. It wasn't like he'd wanted to move.

A pyramid, some acrobatics. The boy on the left had a nice ass, but it was gone too soon from the screen. And… what was that? 

The phone shook a little; its owner had leaned back and was casting him a smug side-eye. Sebastian scarcely registered this. His eyes were fixed on the screen, where Kurt Hummel of all people, was part of the routine. His mouth was moving; that lovely voice was his.

It was far from the way he spoke, which never failed to set Sebastian’s teeth on edge. It was also hard to deny that the uniform he wore, while so obviously public school that even through the screen it screamed polyester, revealed a body that was more appealing than the costumes he preferred to wear to the Lima Bean.

“I told you,” said Jack, who never failed to emphasise a point. But Sebastian’s attention had been caught by the figure on the screen and he made no reply.


End file.
